1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine radiator in a straddled type vehicle of the kind that a driver rides the vehicle while straddling a saddleshaped seat similarly to an motorcycle, and more particularly to an arrangement structure of an engine radiator in the so-called buggy vehicle having two front wheels or a motor car provided with large-width low-pressure tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, straddled type buggy vehicles have been popular for leisure use or as practical utility vehicles. In this vehicle, a vehicle body frame formed of pipe materials, a rod-like handle, a saddle-shaped seat and low-pressure tires are employed similarly to a motorcycle.
In such buggy vehicles, often there is provided a body cover.
In this case, an engine mounted at the central portion of the vehicle body frame would be also necessarily covered by the body cover (For instance, see Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Specification No. 59-146218 and Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Specification No. 59-146219).
In a buggy vehicle having such structure, the engine would be hardly exposed to moving air, and hence a method for cooling the engine would become an issue. In the case where an engine radiator is employed in order to achieve the cooling, it is necessary to pay attention to the position of arrangement of the engine radiator, and in the vehicle disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese U.M. Specification No. 59-146218, the engine radiator is disposed on the front surface of a front cover, while in the vehicle disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese U.M. Specification No. 59-146219, the engine radiator is disposed in front of a steering shaft.
However, in either case, the arrangement is such that the moving air which has passed through the engine radiator and has become warm would flow towards the engine, and so, this arrangement is not favorable in view of a cooling efficiency.